Falling In Love Again
by snowfall30
Summary: Riggs is falling in love again.
1. A Life For A Life

Falling In Love Again

Chapter 1: A Life For A Life

He was laying on his couch. He sighed and looked around, he didn't want to do it again. He was not in the mood to go to work. He groaned when his phone went off. He moved and grabbed his phone. it was a text from Roger.

*SOS*

Riggs sat up quickly. He quickly moved and got his keys and wallet. He ran out to his truck and jumped in. The SOS meant that someone that they knew had been taken. He drove to LAPD in record time. He ran into Avery's office and saw Roger and Avery standing there. He looked at Avery.

"Who is it?" He asked out of breath.

"It's Palmer." Riggs looked over at Roger who had spoke.

"What?" He asked.

"She was taken from her hotel last night." Avery informed him. He looked over at him.

"What leads do we have?" He asked.

"We have video of three men walking up to her door and breaking in. Then there is video of them carrying her out and putting her into a van." Avery said and showed Riggs the video. He watched the video very closely. He noted the Palmer was out cold. He looked at the van very closely as well. He noticed that the van was an off red and that it had a black tiger outline on the sides. Roger and Avery were looking at him.

"Riggs what are you doing?" Roger asked him.

"I am studying the van and the men that took Palmer. So if I see them out on the street I can go after them or follow them." He told them.

"Well, Bailey found a traffic video of the same van heading towards the docks." Avery told him. Riggs looked over and then looked at Roger.

"Then why are we not down there?" He asked him.

"Cause Riggs, there are some many places that they could hide her or the…" Roger didn't finish. Riggs looked at him with a very serious and angry look.

"She is alive." He told him.

"Riggs, you don't know that." Avery said and Riggs looked at him.

"SHE IS ALIVE!" He yelled at him. Avery held up his hands as Riggs looked back at the screen. Avery looked over at Roger and gave him a look. Roger looked from Avery to Riggs. He had a feeling about something.

-Eight Hours Later-

Riggs and Roger and the other's had found out where Palmer was. She was at the docks yes but she was in a warehouse that was heavily guarded. Riggs looked down at the letter that he had gotten for the men. The note was addressed to him and him alone. It told him if he wanted to see his friend again, then he would have to trade his life for hers. Avery told him that there had to be another way to get her out alive. Riggs looked over at Roger who looked over at him.  
"What?" He asked him. Riggs pulled him away from everyone.

"I'm going to do it, and I want you to go with me to get her out safety." He told him.

"No Riggs, there has to be."

"There no other way Rog. They will kill her in an hour if I don't show up and offer myself to them. I don't mind it."

"I know you want to die." He told him.

"No, I don't but I will to save her." He told him. Roger looked at him with an odd looking.

"Okay." He said and they moved and started to walk to the building. Avery looked over and saw them.

"What are they doing?" He asked as he saw Riggs take out the ear piece.

"Murtaugh?" He asked.

"Riggs is going to do it." He told him and took out the ear piece. They got to the door and the man let them in once he knew who they were. Riggs and Roger walked in and saw Palmer tied to a chair. She looked like she had been beaten. She looked up and saw Riggs and narrowed her eyes.

"Ah, Detective Riggs and Murtaugh." Said the man. Riggs knew that the man was from the Cartel.

"I'm here, now let her go and I will hand myself over to you." The man smiled and Palmer's eyes widen.

"And what is he doing here?" He asked him.

"He is here to make sure she gets out alive and to….get my body." He told him.

"Fine. Cut her lose." A man walked over and cut her lose. She got up and ran over to him. The men went to move but Riggs stopped them by saying.

"Can we at least say goodbye first?" He asked the man. He nodded his head and moved his hands to tell the others to lower there guns. Riggs looked at her.

"Who beat you?" He asked her.

"I did." One of the men said with a big smile. Riggs looked at the man and then at the one who was going to kill him.

"I tell you what, you let me kill him and then you can kill me." The man thought about it and said.

"Fine with me." The man that beat Palmer looked at his boss. The other men grabbed him and brought him over to their boss.

"Riggs you don't have to do that." She told him.

"No, I do. This is the only time I can protect you and I will make it count." He told her. He moved and reached down and got a metal pipe and he moved and swag the pipe and hit the man in the gut and then he dropped it and pouched the guy in the face repeatedly. Once the man was bloody he moved and got the pipe again. He looked at the man and then at Palmer. His blood boiled with anger when he saw the bruises on her. He looked at the man. He moved his arms up and trusted them down and hit the man in the head with the pipe. He also did this repeatedly. Once he was sure the man was dead he dropped the pipe. He walked over to her and saw the look of horror on her face and Roger's. Riggs made Palmer look at him. She looked into his hazel eyes and, he smiled at her as he looked into her green ones. He leaned down and kissed her. Once the kiss broke, he looked over at Roger. Roger looked at him.

"You take care of everyone okay." He told him. Roger nodded his head.

"Martin." He looked back at her.

"It's okay." He smiled and kissed her again and then once more. He moved from her arms and walked over and got on his knees in front of the man. The man moved his hand out with the gun in it. He pointed the gun at Riggs's head. Riggs closed his eyes and breathed in. Then…

BANG!

Palmer and Roger watched as Riggs fell over onto the ground. Palmer could feel tears running down her cheeks. Roger moved and hugged her.

"Well, that is done." The man said and nodded his head at them and walked off. He told his men to get the body of their man and to come on. The two watched as they drove off. After they were gone Palmer ran over to Riggs and rolled him over. She and Roger looked and saw that the man had shot Riggs in the side of the head.

"Why the side?" Roger asked. Palmer leaned down and laid her head on Riggs's chest and cried hard. Roger watched as she quickly raised back up.

"He's still alive." She told him.

"What?" Roger reached down and felt a pulse. "My god, he is." He added and moved and called for help. Avery and the other's came and then help did. Roger told them what had happened but he lift out the part of Riggs beating the man to death.

-At the Hospital-

Riggs was just brought out of surgery. Roger looked over and saw Palmer setting near the bed holding Riggs's hand. Riggs was still sleep. He walked over to her. Roger placed a hand on Palmer's shoulder, she looked up at him.

"He did this for me." She said and looked back at him.

"Yes he did." Roger moved and got a chair and sat down beside her. He looked at her and she was still crying.

"Palmer?" She looked at him again.

"Yes?"

"Why did they take you?" He asked her.

"I don't know. I was shocked when Riggs said that he was there to trade his life for mine." She told him. Roger looked away.

"They used you to get to Riggs." He said.

"But why?" She asked him.

"I don't know, but if they learn that he is alive then they will come after you to get to him again. They will know if it worked once then it will work again." She looked at him as he spoke.

"We have to find out who wants him dead." She said.

"Yeah we do." Roger agreed with her.

"Mmm." They hear from Riggs. Palmer stood up and leaned over to him. She watched as his eyes opened and he looked at her.

"Hey." He said in a very weak voice.

"Hey, your okay now." She told him. Riggs looked around and then back at Palmer.

"Why am I?" He asked.

"He shot you on the side of the head." Roger told him. Riggs looked over at him friend.

"Why?" He asked him.

"We don't know." She said. Riggs looked at her and smiled a weak smile.

"You okay?" He asked her.

"I'm fine." She told him. She watched as a smiled came to Riggs's face.

"Good." Palmer watched as Riggs's eyes closed and he said good one more time and went back to sleep. Roger smiled and looked at them. Palmer leaned over and kissed him on the forehead. She leaned back up and moved his hair with her fingers. Roger smiled and got up and walked out of the room.


	2. Don't Leave Me

Chapter 2: Don't Leave Me

Riggs was still asleep in the hospital bed. He had been in the hospital for about two weeks now. Palmer rarely left his side. Now her, Roger and Avery were talking about where Riggs should stay at after he got out.

"Well I know is that he cant stay in that trailer of his." Roger said and looked over at Palmer who had went to the trailer to get Riggs some clothes.

"No he cannot." She said and they both looked at Avery when he spoke.

"Well, there is a nice safe house that he can stay in, but someone will have to stay with him."

"I'll do…"

"I'll stay with him." Palmer cut Roger off.

"Really? You are willing to stay with him?" Avery asked her.

"Yes, why is that a bad thing?" She asked them not knowing if it was.

"Well, Riggs doesn't like it when people take care of him." Roger told her.

"Well, he will have to get over it." She said and walked into the room to tell him.

"This should be interesting." Roger said and looked at Avery.

"Yes, it will be." They walked over to the door and stood there and watched them. Riggs was slowly putting on his over shirt. He was having a hard time with it and Palmer saw this. She walked over and helped him. He looked at her.

"You don't have to help me." He told her.

"Yes I do. Besides we will be living together in a safe house until you are better." She told him. Riggs looked at her.

"No, I will be in my trailer." He said and watched her move and get his other clothes.

"No, you will not be." She told him. Riggs was about to say something but she cut him off.

"You need someone to take care of you."

"No I don't." Palmer looked at him.

"Yes and I am going to do it. You took a bullet to save me, so I am going to take care of you and I don't want to hear another word." She said in a strong voice. Riggs sighed, he knew that he was not going to win this fight.

"Fine." He said and moved out his arms. Roger and Avery looked at each other with shocked looks on their face's.

-At The Safe House-

Palmer help Riggs into the bedroom. She helped him into bed. The doctor told him that he couldn't move his head for another week. Once in bed, Riggs laid back the hospital had given him something to help him with the car ride and the walk to the bed. He was pretty happy. He was laying there trying to go to sleep when Palmer walked back into the room with her things. She started to take them out and place them in the drawers of the dresser. He looked at her.

"What are you doing?" He asked her.

"I am putting mine and your stuff in drawers so that we are not living out of bags." She told him. After that was done she went into the bathroom and changed into some bed clothes. She walked over and got into bed. Riggs glanced at her. She looked at him.

"What? I have to sleep in here with you just in case you need something." She told him.

"Ahh." He said and closed his eyes.

-Three Weeks Later-

Palmer was actually liking taking care of Riggs, and Riggs actually enjoyed having someone take care of him. He was now laying in bed. He looked over at the clock and it said that it was one in the morning. He looked over at Palmer who was asleep. He smiled to himself. He rolled over and watched her sleep. He found himself wanting to touch her face and ran his hand through her hair. He moved his hand to do so but stopped himself. He looked away and then rolled back onto his back and closed his eyes.

The next morning Palmer woke up to see Riggs facing her. She smiled and moved a hand out and moved his hair out of his face. She smiled at him as she watched him sleep. She had an odd feeling come over her as she thought to herself that she could wake up every morning for the rest of her life looking at his face. Then she looked away when she realized that Riggs would probably not want that. That he had told her in the past that he didn't want to get married again or have anything serious. She then felt a sadden by the thought. After her marriage had ended she was the same way, but the thought and the image of them together kept coming to mind. She moved and got out of bed. She went into the bathroom and started the shower. She got in and started to take her shower.

Riggs woke up at the sound of a shower starting. He looked at the bed and felt sadden by the fact that the beautiful blonde was not in the bed with him no more. Then he remembered what he had told her awhile back. That he never wanted to get married again or have anything serious. He was now wishing that he had not said that. Then he was still in a lot of pain over losing Miranda and his son. But now he was able to deal with it and was starting to get use to the idea of dating and being with someone again. He moved and got out of the bed. He found some clothes and put them on. He looked at the bathroom door and then walked out of the bedroom. Palmer walked out and saw that Riggs was not in bed. She had changed into new clothes in the bathroom. She walked out of the room and down to the kitchen. She found him setting at the kitchen island drinking coffee.

"When did you wake up?" She asked him.

"About fifteen minutes ago." He smiled at her. She walked over and got her some coffee and then walked over and sat down at the kitchen island. Riggs looked over at her. He could see that something was on her mind.

"What is it?" He asked her.

"Hmm, nothing I was just thinking that I'm going to miss this when I leave." She told him. Riggs narrowed his eyes at her and then remembered that she was only there to take care of him. Now he was able to take care of himself. He looked back at his coffee and then cleared his throat.

"Well, you know that you can come back anytime." He told her. She smiled at him.

"I know." He smiled and looked over at her.

"When do you leave?" He asked her.

"Tonight at eight." She told him.

"So you will have to leave here around five?" He asked.

"Yes, why?" She asked looking at him. Riggs looked away and then said.

"Well, I was thinking that we could spend the day….in….bed?" He asked and she looked over at him. "We don't have too if you don't want to that is." He said kind of fast. Palmer got up and grabbed his hand and led Riggs to the bedroom. They walked in and stood in front of each other.

"I'm nervous. I'm never nervous." He told her with a nervous smile. She looked up at him and smiled at him.

"Don't be, don't be." She told him.

He leaned in and kissed her. He felt her arms go around his neck. He moved and placed his hands on the lower part of her back. Riggs stepped closer to Palmer. They kissed each other with passion and love. The kiss lasted for about a minute. They took each other's clothes off of them. Then they walked over to the bed and he laid her down. She moved her legs and let him slid between them. Riggs took one hand and moved it down her body. She gasped when he rubbed her womanhood. He then moved himself down kissing along her body. He moved to her womanhood and suck out his tongue and started to lick her and suck her. He moved his hand and stuck a finger inside her. She arched her back and ran her hand through his hair.

"Oh Martin." She moaned out. He did this until she was nice and wet. He then kissed his way back up to her lips. They kissed each other with more passion then before. Palmer rolled them over and moved from his lips to his neck. She kissed her way down his body. She then took him into her mouth and started to suck him and stroke him. She knew that he like this from the last time they had done this. Riggs moaned out and moved his hand to her head and pushed back her hair and he did so. He closed his eyes and moaned out.

"Ah Karen." He moaned out. She bobbed her head up and down. Once he was nice and hard she took him out of her mouth and licked the tip of his cock. She moved back up his body and back to his lips. Riggs rolled them over and placed himself at her womanhood. He slowly pushed into her. She arched her back again.

"Martin." She breathed out. He stayed like that for awhile to let her get use to him again. He leaned down and kissed her with such love. Soon she couldn't take it.

"Move." She breathed out again. He smiled and began to move into her. He started out slow so not to hurt her. Soon he had built up a good rhythm. She and he was moaning each other's name out. Palmer ran her hands down to his hips and dug her nails into them. Riggs knew that was a sign to go faster into her. He started to move faster and faster into her. She moaned out as he did so.

"Oh god Martin."

"Fuck, Karen." Riggs had to admit that this time felt different from the last time. He was more into this and so was she. He wondered it was a sign that he might be….

"Ohhh god Martin, yes." She moaned out and he could feel that he was not going to last much longer with her moaning his name out.

"Fuck, Karen, I'm going to cum." He warned her.

"OH GOD YES! OH!" She screamed out as she reached her breaking point. Riggs lowered his head and rubbed it against hers. He then listened to her moans and wants. Soon that sent him over the edge. He came into her with a low moan.

"Oh Karen." He moaned as he came into her. He slammed into her as he came and she screamed out as she came again.

"OH GOD MARTIN!" She wrapped her arms around his back and pulled him closer to him. Riggs yelled out as he came again.

"Oh god!"

Soon he couldn't move at all. He lifted his head and leaned down and kissed her. Palmer moved her hands to his face and kissed him back with passion. The kiss broke and Riggs wanted to tell her so badly to stay, but he know that she couldn't. She had to much in DC to pick up and move here with him.

They spent the whole day in bed with each other. They would do it a few more times, but mostly they talked and laughed. Riggs was now in the bed watching Palmer get her things. After she had everything she walked over and kissed him. She went to pull away but Riggs placed a hand on the back of her head and made the kiss last longer. The kiss finally broke and she smiled at him and left. She walked out of the house and to the taxi. Once in the taxi Palmer looked out the window. She moved and wiped a tear away for her eye before it was seen. Riggs was still in the bed, and he was laying there in a sadden state. He had to admit that he missed her already and that he wish that he had said something to have her stay longer, or for good.

-A Month Later-

Roger noticed that Riggs was just not himself since Palmer left. He was quiet, withdrawn, and more reckless then usual. He would only talk if it was about a case that they were on. He would not hear from Riggs or would see him very much after work. Riggs use to come over all the time, but not anymore. Roger was now worried. It had been a week since someone had seen Riggs. Riggs had asked Avery for two weeks off. He didn't call Roger or even Trish, which was odd. Roger was now at Riggs's trailer and he was nervous about walking in there. He was afraid of what he may find. Roger know that Riggs was suicidal but he always told him that he couldn't do it himself, but now, with him acting the way that he is. He was sure that Riggs might do it for real. Roger breathed in and opened the door and found Riggs on the couch. He walked over and gently shook him. He waited and….nothing. He was starting to get worried now. He looked around and saw more whisky bottles than usual. He knew that Riggs was in pain but he didn't think that he was this bad. He knew that Riggs liked Palmer but could he be acting this why cause he was in…

"Riggs?" He called out his friends name.

"….." Nothing. Roger was starting to panic a little. He moved and rolled Riggs over and saw a whisky bottle in Riggs's arms. He moved and got the bottle and sat it on the floor. The bottle was empty anyways. He moved and tried again to wake his friend. He shook him a little harder this time. Finally Riggs made a sound. Roger let out a breath that he was holding. Riggs opened his eyes and looked at Roger.

"What are you doing here?" He asked him.

"I was worried about you Riggs." He told him. Riggs moved and sat up. Roger could tell that he was still pretty drunk still. Roger moved and sat on the coffee table.  
"Okay, now what is wrong?" He asked him.

"Nothing." He said in a drunken voice.

"Riggs, I don't want to play games here." Roger told him. Riggs looked at him with a sad look.

"I miss her so bad." He admitted.

"Who? Miranda?" Roger asked him.

"No, Palmer." Roger was shocked at this.

"DEA Palmer?" He asked him.

"Yes, her and I slept together before she left and I can't get it out of my mind." He rubbed his face with his hand. Roger looked at him. Could Riggs be…

"Oh my god." Riggs looked at him.

"What?" He asked him.

"You are in love with her. Aren't you?" He asked him. Riggs looked at him and thought about it.

"I am." He admitted. "Oh my god, I am."

"You need to tell her this." Roger told him.

"I can't tell her over the phone." Riggs told him.

"No, I meant go to her and tell her." Roger rolled his eyes and told Riggs what to do. Riggs looked at him.

"Your right, I need to do that." He said and got up but fell back down.

"I think you should do that after you sleep it off first." Roger smiled at him. Riggs pointed a finger at him and said.

"Your right again." He said and laid back down. Roger moved when Riggs's voice stopped him.

"Stay, until I can function on my own?" He asked him. Roger smiled at his friend and said.

"Okay, I'll stay." Roger moved and sat down in the chair. After a few minutes Riggs was out again. Roger was looking at a book that Riggs had in his trailer. Roger was surprised that the book was an actual book. He found himself reading it. The book was about a cop that fell in love with a witness. Roger was shocked that Riggs would read a book like this, but he turned a page and was at the back of the book. There he saw a something written in the book.

"To a crazy cop, with love Karen E Palmer." Roger read what it said. He smiled and got why Riggs was reading the book. Just then Roger heard a name come from Riggs.

"Karen." Roger looked at his friend. He now knew how much Riggs was in love with this woman, cause before he would only say his late wife's name.

-Three Hours Later-

Roger was half way through the book when he heard Riggs waking up. He moved and placed the book back where he found it. Riggs sat up and looked over and saw Roger.

"How long was I out for?" He asked him.

"About three hours." Roger told him. Riggs got up and walked over and got a bag. He started to put clothes and other things in it. Roger got up and walked over to him.

"What are you going to tell her?" He asked him.

"I don't know, how but I will tell her that I…" He didn't finish and moved and sat down at the table. Roger looked at him.

"Don't tell me that you are not going to do it." Roger asked him.

"No, I am, but what am I going to say afterwards? I just can't ask her to drop everything there and move here with me." He told his friend. Roger sat down on the other end of the table.

"She said before, that her supervisor was talking about sending her out here."

"So?"

"So, ask her if she can talk to them and see if she can move out here." Riggs looked at him.

-In DC-

Karen Palmer walked up to her apartment door and saw a red rose in a small vase. She reached down and picked it up. She read the card and it said.

'Miss you so much, M. Riggs'

Palmer smiled and opened her door and sat her things down on a table at the door. She walked into the living room, she was looking at the rose in her hand. She glanced up and saw the entire living room had roses in vases. The vases where everywhere. She looked and saw a large card in the middle of a large vase of red roses. She walked over and got the card. She read it.

'It has been a long time since I have felt this way about anyone Karen.' Palmer smiled and then it fell. Someone had to have put this stuff in here.

"You know it is pretty easy to break into here." She heard behind her. She turned around slowly and saw.

"Riggs?" She breathed out. There was Martin Riggs standing behind her. She slowly placed the vase that had the rose in it on the table and watched him walk over to her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him. He was now a few inches away from her. He licked his lips and leaned down and kissed her on hers. The kiss broke and he breathed out three words that made her start to cry softly.

"I love you."

"I love you too." She said back and they kissed once again.


End file.
